zeronotsukaimafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marduk Chapter 2: The power of Balgud
'Chapter Two: The power of Balgud ' I woke up to a the bald man studying my back which burnt like someone threw acid on it. It stung like hell, I stood and felt a tinge of pain burst in a fury of flames licking and then searing my entire left shoulder. "The fifth Void familiar," Colbert, the bald man said as he studied a copy of something, I turned around to find a series of marks on my back, descending from the high point of my left shoulder blade downwards to the lowest point of my shoulder blade. He read: "Balgud,", then checked it over again,"it translates as "body of god", you really are strange," he noted. "Body of God? What happened?" I asked him. "You transformed,"the blonde-haired priest said studying me. "It seems your ability is to use Nature Magic, to transform yourself into such a beast," he smirked. "So is that good, or what?" I asked him. "You were a ten-foot tall wolf, with fangs and claws capable of crushing enemies easily, it is of course a great power," he nodded. "A fifth Void familiar capable of transforming himself, interesting!" Guiche said seriously. "Maybe we should test it, to see if Her Majesty is indeed a Void Mage," Julio, the priest said. I followed them to the Queen Henrietta, who looked so much like my dear Aslaug. I wondered how I turned on my powers, was it some magic words or something else entirely. She held open a book as she wore a strange ring but nothing happened, the book was simply blank. "A void familiar to a water mage, even greater mysteries," Colbert commented. Afterwards I was told to follow Saito closely and began to train to find out how to activate my abilities. The blades clashed and thunderous clashes flowed through the air. I closed my eyes and found myself in an all-consuming blackness. The blackness was not by any means dark, it shone with glimmering power. I opened my eyes slightly and color seemed to flood the area, everything seemed to slow down for a moment as I noted the tension in his shoulders. I managed to block his next hit but my arm broke due to the speed I jerked it upward at. The blades held a moment as he threw his blade downward, sending mine flying. Glittering in the air my sword held a sense of wonder as it struck the tree. His sword stopped just short of my head and he let me pull the sword from the tree. I examined the area, the only way to win would be to do something he absolutely didn't expect, my mind began to run as my body reacted before the thought had finished. His sword created an arc, I jumped into it and managed to hit him, taking damage to my side, he spun around to hit my head and succeeded. It seems he had seen it coming. My head was spinning as I heard something being spoken. Elves, about eight of them. I got furious and felt this unbelievable need to protect Henrietta, and I barely noticed as I grabbed an elf by the shoulder and swung him round in my jaw. "Go ahead, young Balgud, show us your fury, and I will shwo you mine in return," a man said as I let go of one of them. "Who are you?" I demanded in that same strangely animalistic voice. "Let's just say young Balgud, that you have yet to find true power, and I can give you it," he offered. "I would rather die!" I said as he sighed. "Fine, I didn't want to have to do this but, if you insist," he said as he held his palm facing the ground and the bodies of the fallen rose. No it was worse, they were actually being created. "What is this?" I asked as he worked his magic. "It is possible to do anything with the right contract, I happen to have a contract that allows me to create and resurrect people," he smirked. I went into a frenzy as I tore the men apart, but they just kept coming at me. I saw the hooded man smiled with an erie, almost demonic presence to him. "I told you I can create soldiers from nothing!" he said as more elven mages appeared. I ripped and clawed at them but they kept coming back up, they just wouldn't go down, even when Julio, Guiche, and Saito joined me in fighting they kept getting back up. "Three Void Familiars fighting in unison will do nothing, besides Gandalfr and Vindalfr, Balgud is the one I am interested in, as he doesn't use Nature Magic," he said as I bounded at him, ice spears bounding into my ribcage and through my maw. I latched my fangs around his shoulder but I couldn't touch his skin, it was as if he had invisible armor on. "If a Balgud is so weak, then there is no point!" he said as he threw me backwards in my giant-wolf form. "Now, try and kill me!" he dared me as I felt my rage rush through me. My muscles flexed and pushed the ice spears and other things out of my ribcage. I bounded toward him as I grew a couple feet taller and managed to snap whatever invisible force surrounded him and pinch his shoulder long enough to force him out. "Fine, Balgud, I will leave for now," he said as he vanished. Zero no Tsukaima Fanon < Top Of Page > Marduk Book1 Table Content Marduk Chapter 1: The Mark of a Familiar << >> Marduk Chapter three: Horus Category:Chapters